Why to Believe
by alchemyfreak42
Summary: "Please, God, don't let this be the end." No, Ed didn't believe in God, he'd made that plenty clear. But Winry did. A short oneshot about the blessings in Ed's life.


**This is something that just came to me, and I had to type it up, even at 11 pm. I think it means something, even if it's only a fanfiction and a TV show. If you've ever had an experience where you called out to God and he answered, then think on it. God always answers prayers; it's just that sometimes, his answer is no. **

* * *

Winry knew Ed didn't believe in God. She knew he felt that if there was a god, then why had he allowed his mother to die and then Alphonse to lose his body and Ed two of his limbs? No, Ed didn't believe in God. But Winry did.

_Please, God, if you exist, let him make it through this. Don't let the fact that his father left their family break him._ It didn't; Ed continued to make his mother smile day after day.

_Please, God, if you're real, don't let my parents have died for nothing._ They hadn't. Later, the man who had killed them would help save everyone in Amestris.

_Please, God, don't let all the Ishbalan people die. Don't let it be that my parents gave up their lives for nothing._ It wasn't. Whole communities of Ishbalans survived, though few knew it at the time.

_Please, God, if you're listening, don't let his mother's death destroy him._ It didn't. The fire may have dimmed for a bit, but eventually it burned brighter than ever.

_Please, God, if you're there, let him live through the night. Don't let him die because he lost two of his limbs._ He didn't; Ed lived through the night and the fever broke within a single hour of the surgery- practically unheard of (most amputees had fevers for days, at the _least_).

_Please, God, if you can hear me, don't let Barry the Chopper kill either of us._ He didn't; Barry ended up helping them, in fact.

_Please, God, if you care, don't let Nina's death break him._ It didn't; he kept moving forward.

_Please, God, don't let Scar kill Ed. I need him._ Ed lived; so did Alphonse.

_Please, God, don't let me kill this man. I couldn't live with myself if I did._ Scar lived, and the gun was put down. He even helped her escape from Kimbley's men.

_Please, God, let Alphonse be okay. He didn't trek through the snow to die for nothing._ Alphonse woke up shortly after. He even managed to figure out how to see the counter-circle.

_Please, God, let Ed return to me alive. Don't let him have died up in Briggs._ He didn't; in fact, he showed up in her bedroom later that week, nearly earning himself a coffin due to head trauma caused by a certain wrench.

_Please don't let this be the end. I don't want to die in this swirling vortex of agony._ It wasn't. The souls of the Amestrians were returned to their bodies, and the people lived on.

_Please, let him be okay. Don't let Father kill him._ Ed lived through the Promised Day and saved Amestris, as well as regaining Al's body and his own right arm.

_Please, God, let him love me back._ He did.

No, Ed didn't believe in God -he'd made that plenty clear- but Winry did.

_Thank you, God, for taking care of Ed. _

* * *

**I have personally had several experiences where God answered me immediately. Not too long ago, in fact, I was in the darkest part of my life. I had nothing to live about and didn't care about anything. Then, two days before Christmas, I sat down and made a list of the blessings God has given me. It was quite extensive. Then I felt something telling me to turn on my ipod; the first words I heard were ****_Come walk with me In the darkness._**** Now, my grades have risen, I'm doing better psychologically (both my shrink and family think so), am no longer so anxious, my sister gave birth to a healthy baby girl, and I care about life again. (Just not exams :D) My shrink says I'm more relaxed than I have ever been at this time of year. I was raised in the Church, but never truly understood. That night, something inside me shifted- almost physically. I'm going to be baptized soon, and my faith has never been stronger. PRAISE THE LORD!**

***If you want to look up the song I heard, it's "Kingdom in the Streets" by Ken Medema. It's very good and I suggest you listen to it.**


End file.
